


Blood and body paint

by Raja_Myna



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Body Paint, Cults, Failed Human Sacrifice, M/M, Non-Explicit Mutual Crush, Non-Sexual Partial Nudity and Body Paint, Partial Nudity, non-explicit gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raja_Myna/pseuds/Raja_Myna
Summary: ...is all that Tobirama is wearing when they find him. Well, that and a loincloth.





	Blood and body paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDblack/gifts), [Jaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaki/gifts), [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts), [Anon commentator DD](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anon+commentator+DD).
  * Inspired by [Road(trip) Rage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614718) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Dedicated to blackkat, for dragging me back into the Naruto fandom and writing the fic that spawned the comment that spawned this, Anon commentator DD for the comment and users KDblack and Jaki for expressed interest. I blame all four of you.
> 
> I appear to have this bad habit of sitting on my finished stuff until it's literally kicking me for not being published yet. This particular fic is over a month old. Oh, well, better late than never.

Tōka is used to her cousins getting into strange situations. She's used to worrying about them whenever they're out of her immediate reach. She's not used to having a couple of Uchiha running alongside her instead of other Senju, but since the founding of Konoha she's been forced to adjust. It isn't half as horrible as she might have once thought it would be.

Hashirama would be with them, she knows, but the office of Hokage binds him to the village even more than his heavily pregnant wife. _Far_ more than his pregnant wife, considering that Mito would have tossed him out the gates herself if the great lump hadn't been needed at the meeting with the daimyo. She might still kick him out, if Tōka can't find Tobirama soon, given how Hashirama's just about falling to pieces without his little brother.

For all their sakes, Tōka hopes that she will find him soon.

Fortune seems to be on their side, as on her left, Izuna signals for her and Madara's attention. Without a word the three of them head in the direction Izuna indicates. Soon enough, they find themselves in front of the mouth of a cave. Tōka takes three steps into it and freezes.

Blood. She can smell blood. A lot of it.

The next ten seconds are a bit of a blur. She hears Madara's soft curse and feels the wind as he rushes ahead of her. Izuna keeps pace with her and they stop just outside a wooden door blocking off the place where the smell of blood originates.

“You're late.” The deadpan declaration is delivered by the one voice Tōka has wanted to hear since she and the Uchiha brothers left Konoha. The relief is almost tangible as she slams the door open, finally catching sight of her baby cousin again.

“ _What the hell are you wearing?_ ” Madara's startled exclamation is about half a second ahead of Tōka's thoughts. Because Tobirama is there, he looks whole, but…

But he's completely undressed, naked save for a loincloth, elaborate body paint and copious amounts of blood. In one hand he holds a dagger – sharp, but impractical, if Tōka's any judge. Kind of pretty though, with the etchings on the blade and the elaborate metalwork on the handle. Aside from Tobirama, there are twelve people in the room. All dead though, so Tōka dismisses them.

“Not a lot,” answers Izuna for him,cheerfully walking over to a table where he grabs a relatively clean table cloth. He tosses it at Tobirama and continues toward the man who seemed to have been in charge of this mess.

The man is clutching an open book. He lays as though he tried to defend himself with it and failed epically. Izuna tears the book from the man's literal death grip and starts examining the bloodied pages. He apparently recognises something, as he makes an amused sound. “You were kidnapped by cultists? _Civilian_ cultists?”

Tobirama very pointedly doesn't answer.

“You're okay, though?” asks Tōka.

“Not a scratch,” says Tobirama, which is a big, fat lie. Tōka can see the bruises under the blood and the body paint.

“Where are your clothes?” Madara's voice sounds like it's caught somewhere between the rumble of a volcano about to erupt and the squeak a rubber duck makes as you choke it to a slow, painful death.

Tobirama simply shrugs, discards the knife and starts wiping off the blood and paint. It smears across his skin a little, but most of it stays with the makeshift towel. “Probably in that bag over there.” He gestures at a corner. It's a fair assumption given that his sword is poking out of that same bag. Tōka glances at Madara, trying to figure out how he could have missed that.

She then groans in realisation.

Madara can't even avert his eyes from Tobirama. Tōka almost feels sorry for him. If it hadn't been her baby cousin Madara is crushing on, she would probably remove the _almost_. But it is her baby cousin – her baby cousin who might even fancy Madara back – so instead of being a supportive but teasing friend, she has to stop herself from reacting violently.

What she can see of Madara's face is scarlet and he looks as though he's retreated into some happy fantasy world where Tobirama is never less than fully clothed. Or possibly an even happier fantasy world where Tobirama never wears anything _more_ than he does now.

One of the two. Either way, she doesn't want to think about it.

Over by the dead cult leader, Izuna is still trying to make sense of the few words he can read between the blood stains. He's muttering to himself and wiping carefully at the blood in some places.

“What exactly were they planning, anyway?” asks Izuna thoughtfully. Tobirama eyes the cloth he's holding, dropping it to the ground after a moment of contemplation.

“Some kind of ritual sacrifice. I didn't bother asking.” There's something in that statement that rings false, thinks Tōka. She has to find out what.

Izuna hums absently and toes the corpse by his feet. “What did you do to this guy, by the way? He looks like you made him swallow an explosive tag.”

“More than three fifths of the human body consists of water.” says Tobirama coldly. “ _Guess_ what I did to him.”

There's a moment of silence as they contemplate that statement.

“Damn, little cousin,” says Tōka. She's not sure if she should be impressed, scared or disturbed. Izuna seems to go for all three, as he chokes down a sound, looks a little queasy and takes a small step away from the cultist. Madara tears his gaze away from Tobirama to check on him.

“We need to get going,” says Madara after he finishes assuring himself of Izuna's well-being. “And what are you doing with that book, Izuna?”

“Trying to figure out why they'd want Tobirama. I mean, look at him,” Izuna gestures at the white haired man, who stiffens slightly at the mention. “He doesn't exactly scream 'sacrifice' to me.”

“That,” says Tobirama sharply, as he picks up the bag that contains his things, “is rather irrelevant, is it not? Let's just go home now.”

Tōka knows her cousin. That means she quickly relocates to Izuna's side and starts peering at the book with him. There's something Tobirama's not telling them and she will not let that stand, because it means that her cousin does not want them involved in this. And whenever Tobirama doesn't want her involved in something, Tōka makes it her business to find out.

She skims the page, what little of it she can read. Izuna shifts the book in his hands to ease access for her. And just as Madara snaps “Are you coming?” she finds it.

A surprised laugh makes its way out of her. A more entertained laugh follows it. Tōka chokes it back long enough to point the passage out to Izuna, who nearly drops the book as he reads it.

Tōka's shoulders are still quivering slightly as she looks up at her cousin. Tobirama is gritting his teeth slightly and Tōka recognises the long-suffering expression on his face as his _just get it over with_ look. The one that is usually given to Hashirama, after the man has done something he knows Tobirama's not going to like, but is trying to avoid saying it out loud. It's just as fitting in this situation, though.

“You're a virgin?” cries Izuna. Madara trips over his own feet. Tobirama takes a deep breath and tries to force down the blush that stains his cheeks. Tōka grins.

“Not even once, cousin? Just for… scientific curiosity?”

The glare she gets could freeze the blood in her veins. Or, as the unfortunate cult leader by her feet testifies to, rip the blood right out of her. She's lucky Tobirama loves her, clearly.

“I fail to see what my sex life – or lack thereof – matters to you,” says Tobirama and stalks out into the tunnel, determinately not looking at anyone from his rescue party. Tōka follows him with a smile that threatens laughter. Behind them, Izuna can't help but poke at this newly discovered button, as he hisses to Madara.

“He's still a virgin! Brother, it's been years! What have you been doing wrong?”

The question is followed by the sound of swift violence upon Izuna's person. Madara rushes past them, red in face, seemingly determined to set a new speed record back to Konoha, where he will likely spend the rest of the day screaming into his pillow and trying to forget this day ever happened.

Tōka can already imagine Mito's laughter when she hears of this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can also be found on my tumblr. DD, KDblack, Jaki, if you have tumblr, let me know and I'll tag you in the post. Kat, you're already tagged. If you want me to remove it, just say so.


End file.
